


Dragon Team

by Gidaehada



Series: Dragon Team [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Anger, Battle, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dragons, F/M, Family, Friendship, Girlfriend, Love, Reunions, Sisters, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gidaehada/pseuds/Gidaehada
Summary: Jadeena Marie is a fifteen-year-old girl who was torn away from her family as a young girl and taken to the Island of Mountlem when war breaks out. Being taken in by the Chief and Chieftess of the island, Jade has lived her life as a citizen of Moutlem, never really knowing what happened to her family or if they are even alive.Everything seems normal until Jade starts dipping more into her family and her past. She begins to find out more than she bargained for. She finds out something that will change the way she see's herself forever.





	Dragon Team

**=Jadeena=**

“Jade, let’s go!” I heard the voice of one of my best friends tear through the house.

“Yep, coming!” I grabbed my last shoulder plate from my desk and made my way out the door, throwing the plate on as I did.

I close my bedroom door behind me and rushed for the stairs. To be honest, I was still half asleep so, I wouldn't surprised if I were to fall down on the way.

“Well, good morning to you too,” My best friend, Shannon commented at the base of the staircase.

“What time is it?” I questioned, a yawn quickly following after.

Shannon smirked, placing her hands on her hips. “By the looks of things, not late enough for you.”

I scoffed before getting an answer. “It’s two hours after sunrise.”

“Oh, I’m only one hour late then,” I raised my eyebrows.

My best friend didn’t comment, but rather just gestured for me to follow her as she made her way towards the door.

I held back a laugh, trailing behind her. I do love Shannon, but she is just so easily wound up.

I inhaled the frosty air of Montlem Island, reminding myself winter wasn’t far away. Thankfully Mountlem never got too cold during the winter time, unlike some places in the archipelago. We were too far north.

The squawking noise of a Deadly Nadder suddenly came from the roof of my house. “I’m up Roselight!”

The dragon squawked in reply before allowing herself to fall from the roof and land in front of me.

I smiled, running my hand across her nose before gesturing for the creature to follow me as Shannon made her way towards the stables.

The island of Mountlem learnt to accept dragons about five years ago after word got out that an island south of ours had not only dealt with the dragons nest, but also defeated the dreaded ‘Red Death.’

The island has said to have trained dragons and live side-by-side peacefully with them. This allowed Mountlem to change their ways and accept the dragons the way these other people did.

It took a little time, but now everyone here owns a dragon of their own. The place hasn’t been the same since, cheesy I know.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Shannon turned to face me. “Just wait here. I’ll get the girls.”

I nodded, leaning up against the nearest pillar by the doors as my friend disappeared through them.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I began to take a look around the village. It’s hard to believe I haven’t lived here my whole life.

To be fair though, I have lived here for ten years and was brought here for safety when I was just five, so I’ve never known any better.

I remember how accepting everyone was of me when I first arrived and how my family welcomed me and treated me as one of their own.

I did wonder for a few years whether or not I would go back home to the Isle of Berk where my family are, but I’ve come to the harsh conclusion they’re all now dead after what happened that night.

I smiled as Shannon walked out the door of the stables, followed by my other best friend Katelyn and my ‘sister’ Lisa. It was her family that took me in when I was five.

“Okay, last one to Atiby Island has to clean out the stables. That was the deal,” Shannon announced.

After a brief nod of our heads, we all raced over to our dragons and mounted.

“Roselight, there’s no way I’m cleaning the stables. Make me proud.”

My dragon squawked in reply before taking to the air, instantly overtaking Mistbelle who was being ridden by my sister.

It didn’t take long until we flew past Katelyn and Shannon, putting us in first place.

The race didn’t last long thanks to Roselight. We managed to get Atiby in no time where we landed and waited for the others.

A few seconds later, Lisa and Mistbelle joined us. I held back a laugh before placing my hands on my hips. There has always been competition between Lisa and I with our dragons since Roselight and Mistbelle are actually sisters. We’ve always been at competition for who has the fastest dragon.

“Okay fine, you win, but we _are_ going to be faster than you two one day,” She replied as a high pitched call ripped through the air around us.

I instantly knew it was Katelyn’s Rasorwhip, Reikaseelth. I sighed to myself before leading Lisa over to the edge of the island on the grass area where we took a seat.

Within seconds, the Rasorwhip and a Monstrous Nightmare appeared and landed with us on the island. Shannon and Katelyn dismounted and joined us, taking a seat next to my sister and I.

“Gods, if I has known things were going to turn out that way, I wouldn’t have made the bet,” Shannon commented as we all got comfortable.

I laughed before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Well, what did you expect the outcome to be?”

She didn’t reply, but rather just looked out into the vast ocean of the archipelago. I sighed to myself before taking a glance over at Lisa.

She looked as though something was troubling her. Her eyes had a worried look in them and she was facing the ground.

“Okay Lily, spit it out before you choke on it,” I sighed, using my sister’s nickname.

“What do you mean?” She acted dumb.

I gave her a deadpanned look before responding. “There’s something you're not telling us. Come on, spill the details.”

Lisa sighed before crossing her legs. “Well, this morning I woke up and mother and father called me downstairs for chat whilst you were still asleep-”

“Uh-oh,” Shannon interrupted.

“Shannon,” I snapped before looking back towards my sister, urging her to continue.

“Anyway, I came down and my mother says, ‘your father and I have been talking and we think it's time that you started taking a little more responsibility for this island,” She explained, trying to mimic her mother’s voice.

“Oh my gods! They want you to start training to become chief don’t they?” Katelyn practically screamed, jumping in her spot.

Lisa nodded, causing us all to look at each other in shock. I felt excitement fill me as I thought of my sister taking over from our father and running the island.

“Lisa, that’s amazing,” I smiled before hugging her.

“Is it?” She sighed before wriggling out of my grasp and getting to her feet.

“I’m not ready to be my father and the whole female chief thing. It wouldn’t work. It’s never happened before,” She told us.

The three of us looked at one another. I honestly didn’t think Lisa felt that way about becoming Chief, but then again I guess when something has been tradition for so long, you just kind of go with it and don’t ask questions.

“Besides, I want to be a kid for a little longer. I want to have fun, explore, train dragons, not take over the island and have no time to myself anymore,” Lisa suddenly announced.

I pursed my lips together before picking myself up and made my way over to her. “Maybe so, but mom and dad wouldn’t have told you this if they didn’t think you were ready.”

“And she can’t keep running away from her destiny,” Shannon stated.

I swung on my heels to face her, giving her the death stare. The girl quickly shut her mouth.

Sometimes I wish Shannon would think before she opened her mouth rather than being smart. Like I said, I _do_ love her to bits, but this is not the right time to be smart and talk about destinies.

“What I meant to say was, it is her choice but, she is going to have to do what she was born to do,” The girl saved herself.

“I don’t mean to pick sides or anything, but Shannon has a point,” Katelyn jumped in with an innocent tone of voice.

I allowed a light smile to play at my lips. “Whilst I think everybody is entitled to their own opinion, I also think this is one of those situations where Lisa needs our support.”

“No, Jade it’s alright,” Lisa suddenly laid a hand on my shoulder.

“Their right in a way. I can’t keep turning tail and running from something that is in my blood. No matter how much I want to,” She explained. “It’s me that’s in line for the throne on Mountlem, but I do want to put it off for as long as possible.”

“Are you sure?”

My sister nodded her head. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

There was a brief silence between the four of us before Shannon spoke up. “What about we head back to the island since class is going to start in less than an hour?”

“Wait what?” I widened my eyes, swinging on my heels to face her.

“Jade we have a speed test today. Please don’t tell me you forgot,” My sister explained.

“You know until you brought it up I actually did,” I sighed, running my hand over my forehead.

The group of girls rolled their eyes at me, smirking, before Shanon called her dragon over. 

“Let’s get back,” She suggested.

The three of me left gestured for our dragons and mounted.

“Okay girls, come on,” Shannon order before taking off.

Within a few seconds we were all in the air and heading back for Mountlem. 


End file.
